Lazuli Mob/Chronology
History from April 2007 April 2007: 25 members, Aretha and Padloper were dominant. May 2007: Flax was killed. August 2007: Padloper was killed. September 2007: '''Bish was Last Seen, Teaser and Lallie were killed. J. Alfred Prufrock became the new dominant male. '''November 2007: Landie was killed and Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey and HP were Last Seen. December 2007: Franny, Gin and Tonic were Last Seen, however Gin and Tonic joined a wild group. Young was pregnant. January 2008: Tybalt was Last Seen and Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz February 2008: '''Diana and Papillon were Last Seen.Papillon was pregnant. '''March 2008: Aretha and Caroline gave birth to 4 pups, all pups were predated that month. Diana and Papillon formed the JaXX. May 2008: '''Aretha was killed, Young took dominance. '''June 2008: Machu Pichu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel joined the group, Wollow was the new dominant male. Young and Caroline were pregnant. August 2008: J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu left group and form the Hoppla Mob. Young and Caroline gave birth to Rum, Muck, Hen and Eigg. October 2008: Young was pregnant. Rhogan Josh and Machu Pichu left group and form the PK Mob with Beebop. November 2008: Young gave birth to Toppen, Kuhglocken, Snowy, Soul Hudson, Franz December 2008: Young was pregnant again. January 2009: '''Young gave birth to Sammy Jo, Finnlex, Bernie, Chuck Norris, Old Greg, Rufio '''March 2009: One Hoppla encounter. April 2009: '''No events '''May 2009: Caroline was absent at the end of the month June 2009: Caroline was Last Seen. July 2009: Calvinia and Christiana miscarried. August 2009: Calvinia and Young were pregnant. September 2009: Calvinia and Young gave birth to VLP156, Grutte Pier, Brea, Griene, Tsiis, O'Toolie, Shallot and Sossusvlei. Axel, Lutzputz, Prieska and Old Greg were absent at the end of the month. October 2009: Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska left the group and were seen with Stop It and a wild meerkat. November 2009: '''Young was pregnant, Old Greg was predated '''December 2009: Young gave birth to Mayer, Rice, Mauer, Viking and Murray. Christiana was pregnant. One encouter with JaXX. January 2010: Group encountered Aztecs ones. Christiana gave birth but her litter was lost. Young, Calvinia and Hen were pregnant. February 2010: '''Young and Hen gave birth to VLP170, VLM171, VLM172, VLP173 and VLP174. Calvinia aborted. Rufus and Al Pacino appeared, Rufus overthrew Wollow and became the new dominant male. One encounter with the Baobab. '''March 2010: VLP170, VLP173, VLP174 and LVM156 were predated. April 2010: '''Chiristiana aborted. '''May 2010: '''Wollow, Kuhglocken, Snowy, and Soul Hudson went roving and where absent at the end of the month. Murray was predated '''June 2010: Young was pregnant but abort. VLM169 was predated. Wollow was evicted and absent at the end of the month. July 2010: '''Young was pregnant, Grutte Pier was evicted and then died. One encounted with JaXX '''September 2010: Young was pregnant. Sammy Jo was evicted once and was absent at the end of the month. Paymister from the Toyota visited once. October 2010: Young was still pregnant. Sammy Jo and Sossuvlei were evicted. Wollow, Eggi, Snowy and Soul Hadson went roving. November 2010: '''Young gave birth to VLM175, VLM176 and VLM177. Kuhglocken and VLM171 were Last Seen while Rum died. Viking went roving. '''December 2010: '''Young was pregnant again. Eigg, Snowy, Soul Hadson and Chuck Norris went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Young gave birth to VLM178, VLM179, VLF180, VLM181, VLF182 and VLF183. Christina, Muck and Hen were pregnant and evicted along with Bernie and One Eyed Wilma. Wollow, Eigg, Soul Hudson and Franz went roving. Superman and Paymister visited. Soul Hudson, Rufio and Viking were absent. '''February 2011: '''Christiana, Muck, Hen and Griene Tsiis aborted. Viking was Last Seen while VLM178 died. '''March 2011: '''Bernie was pregnant. Soul Hudson and Chuck Norris were Last Seen. Snowy went roving once. '''April 2011: '''Young, Christina and Toppen were all pregnant. Bernie aborted. '''May 2011: Christiana and Toppen gave birth to a mix litter of VLF184, VLF185, VLP186, VLP187 and VLP188. Young was still pregnant. Eigg, Snowy and Wollow went roving. Muck and Hen were evicted once each. '''June 2011: '''Young was pregnant. Rufus and Wollow competed for dominance so Eigg took male dominance. Eigg and Snowy were roving once each. Christiana, Muck and Hen appeared back at the group along with Eigg. One encounter with Zulus. Christiana, Muck and Hen were absent. '''July 2011: '''Rufus became the dominant male again. Eigg, Franz, Rifio, Bea and Snowy went roving. Christinia, Hen and Muck were absent. Toppen died and VLM187 was predated. VSQM022 appeared. Category:Group Histories